Bear Warrior
Class Notice PLEASE NOTE CLASS CHANGES! BEAR WARRIORS MAY NOT DUAL CLASS WITH THE DRUID CLASS Class Description Many people, particularly those in the "uncivilized" regions of the world, revere bears as symbols of the warrior's strength and battle prowess. By adopting the bear as a totem animal, warriors of these people hope to tap into some of the bear's strength. Bear warriors, through a sepcial relationship with bear spiritis, literally adopt a bear's strength in the rage of battle, actually transforming into bears while they fight. Only characters who can already tap into a spiriftual power of rage can heighten that power to become bear warriors. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +7 Feats: Rage, Power Attack Class Features - Hit Die: d12 - Base Attack Bonus: High. - High Saves: Fortitude. - Weapon Proficiencies: None. - Armor Proficiencies: None. - Skill Points: 4 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Intimidate, Listen, Survival, and Taunt. Class Abilities Abilities Bear Form: A bear warrior who goes into a rage will automatically transform into a bear. At 1st level she will become a small bear, at 5th level she changes into a full grown brown bear and at 10th level she gains a dire bear form. While in those forms the bear warrior regains all her ability scores as well as the normal will save bonus and AC penalty from rage. The ability bonuses (that replace the normal rage ability bonuses) are as follows: * Black Bear: +8 strength, +4 constitution, +2 dexterity, +2 natural armor, +2 Will saves, and Fast Regen +2 . All claw and bite attacks have +2 enchantment. 20 base AC. * Brown Bear: +10 strength, +8 constitution, +2 dexterity, +5 natural armor, +2 Will saves and Fast Regen +3. All claw and bite attacks have +3 enchantment. 25 base AC. * Dire Bear: +12 strength, +8 constitution, +2 dexterity, +7 natural armor, +2 Will saves and Fast Regen +4. All claw and bite attacks have +4 enchantment. 30 base AC. * This ability otherwise functions as the polymorph spell. * Scent: A 3rd-level bear warrior gains scent as a bonus feat. * Extend Rage I: A 4th-level bear warrior gains extend rage as a bonus feat * Extend Rage II: A 7th-level bear warrior gains extend rage II as a bonus feat Roar At 1st level, a bear warrior gains the roar ability. A bear warrior can let out a terrible roar that causes fear in all enemies that hear the cry. Affected creatures must make a Will save (DC 10 + Bear Warrior Level + 1/2 Intimidate ranks). Duration: 3 rounds Cooldown: 45 Seconds Other important information * Your Armor bonuses will transfer to your polymorphed bear shape in the following method: * The enhance bonus on your chest armor or the armor bonus on your bracers transfers as an armor enhance bonus. * Half of the enhance bonus on your shield will transfer as a shield enhance bonus. * The deflection AC bonus on your helm, cloak, or ring will transfer as a deflection AC bonus. * The natural AC bonus on your necklace will transfer as a natural AC bonus. This will not stack with the natural AC bonus the bear already gets. It will use the higher of the 2 bonuses. * Dodge AC is negated completely, including passive bonuses from other classes (such as Dervish or Wilderness Stalker). * Barbarian and Epic DR feats work while in bear form. * Knockdown will work while in bear form. * Charge will work while in bear form. * Feats in the 'Mode Bar' will work while in bear form, such as power attack. * The unarmed strike line of feats will work while in bear form on all your attacks. * Elemental damage bonuses from your weapon or gloves transfer. Class courtesy of Luna, testing by the Quality Control team Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class